


Out of Reach

by BerylAnn



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-27 23:40:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10819176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BerylAnn/pseuds/BerylAnn
Summary: Percival considers the new Lancelot as a peacockery person and indeed he is. Meanwhile, Lancelot tried his best to court Percival.





	Out of Reach

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [触不可及](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3963367) by [BerylAnn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BerylAnn/pseuds/BerylAnn). 



The glory days of the Stuart dynasty has already sunk to the bottom of history, and the House of Stuart has struggled with its own luck for all these years. Those who don’t have hope inheriting the title or the land has gone to different trades for their own livings. So when Christopher Stuart choose to become a tailor in Savor Street after his graduation from Oxford, there was actually no objection. After all, it is not that easy to land a job for an undergrad of Russian Literature Major, it might be more practical to become a tailor.

Chris moved out from the old house as soon as he has got his job, then he moved into a nice little two-store house in the suburb London. He is the second son of the family, never fond of chatting. He rarely called home after he moved. Days passed, everyone just seems to get used to it. It happened before, he aborts from school for two years and ran off to Russia for some sort of travel/study. The Stuarts are no longer surprised if Christopher didn’t come home for Christmas Dinner. 

Hence all the comments about this weird uncle that Roxanne Mortan can hear are most likely, “Christopher is just a big nerd”, or “Christopher is not good at words, he is too shy”, or “You Uncle Christopher is really an eccentric person”.

However children always judge thing from different angles, Roxy found her Uncle Christopher is rather an interesting person. First of all, he has good taste in clothes. Second, he always treats Roxy like a gentleman. Also, what he hates are the chaos inside the family but not the people. And he has a docile poodle called Nekhlyudov. He always sends postcards to Roxy from all over the world. His handwriting is good, too. Uncle Christopher seldom attends the Hunting Party, but he is a good shot.

And all these little things makes Christopher Roxy’s favorite uncle.

The Stuarts all aware that Chris works in a tailor shop called Kingsman, and he often travels abroad to get the fitting for celebrities. That’s why everyone doesn't doubt that why he never stays for long. The name of Savor Street is big, even all the Stuarts will get their suits on that street. Those fine bespoke suits, matching cufflinks and that gold watch with Kingsman’s logo were all considered as the perks of Christopher’s job.

There have never been once that the truth has crossed their minds, this taciturn man is actually a secret agent with unbelievable abilities. And those clothes and accessories are spy gadgets like what 007 will have in those old Bond movies.

In Kingsman, Christopher Stuart has a code name called Percival.

In Merlin’s opinions, Percival is an excellent agent, always finish his tasks neat and clean. He is a goofy nerd. Well, Merlin is still preferred to discuss the aesthetics and philosophy of Tolstoy’s works to deal with Galahad whose consciousnesses might have already rot in with hell. 

Nevertheless, the new Lancelot is the bigger pain in Merlin’s ass. After this new shiny knight joined in Kingsman, Merlin is like a grizzly bear which has been poked to explode.

Galahad is fond of talk to Merlin in the telecom with never ending sarcastic comments to torment Merlin, but at least he never forget to wear the glasses and Merlin is able to record to analyze the circumstance from the feed that came back from the glasses. Lancelot went in a completely different style. This little piece of shit has those weird American-like lone hero mind, he always prefers to work alone and always left the glasses behind. Either one of these two agents has all the means to drive Merlin mad, and all Merlin want to do is smash their heads with his tablet.

Technically, both Percival and Lancelot are students of Merlin, how comes they become such different agents? Merlin never figured that out, and the heavy thinking clearly made him even bolder.

Percival has considered all the people that worked for Kingsman are peculiar. 

His precise comment on the new Lancelot is only one word, peacockery.

All the Kingsman agents can choose the color and material of their uniform, the double-breast three-piece bespoke bullet-proof suit. Normally the agents’ color choice will be black, gray or navy blue. Maybe a little popping color in the accessories. Yet Lancelot’s clothes are mostly earthy color with a quilt pattern. The color and the pattern is fine, but it really pops out among all the dark color suits.

Lancelot’s Samoyed is also very peacockery.

Percival met Mr.Bond when he was in recovery. The real name of the new Lancelot is James Pond which has a crazy obsession for the 007. And if he can, he will change all his ancestries’ surname just so he can say that famous line in public:”Bond, James Bond.” Thank god, this horrible nightmare did not happen. It was a lovely sunny afternoon, Percivale changed and slowly walk into the garden to get some sunshine. And it probably can help his two broken ribs healed faster. Lancelot is calling out Mr.Bond and his voice is really noisy. Percival turns his head and looks where the voice came, and he saw a fluffy grown-up white Samoyed jumped onto Lancelot who just reported to Merlin. Both the dog and the man has rather similar smiling face, and Percivale just can’t help but think of a phrase called “a pet looks like its owner”

Roxy could be very fond of Mr. Bond, seems all the little girls will enjoy the company of a white fluffy dog with lovely looking. Weirdly, Percivale sometimes would think of his adorable niece when he saw Lancelot.

And yet Lancelot is rather keen on Percivale, not sure is because of the similar age or close join-in-Kingsman time. It has somehow give Percivale an illusion of being haunted by a clingy Samoyed.

And Merlin is happily putting these two together to field tasks after he figured this could really help Lancelot obey the rules.

Percivale can only roll his eyes to claim his disagreement.

Later, Merlin regrets it.

After that many cooperation, both parties get more comfortable dealing with each other, Percival is able to tolerate Lancelot, and Lancelot became a bigger pain in Merlin’s ass. Also, the taciturn agent has become a master of sarcasm.

Merlin has no more hair to lose anyway, so he gives up.

His Shiba Inu lying beside his chair look up and see the despair expression of Merlin, have a little whimper and lie back to pretend there was nothing happened.

*About Percival's dog, Nekhlyudov is the name of the male lead in Leo Tolstoy’s Resurrection

**Author's Note:**

> This a translation of my old work which is done by myself. I am not a native speaker of English and writing in English is not really my strong suit. Still, I hope you all enjoy this translation. If I made grammar mistakes, please do notice me.


End file.
